Equal romance
by Randuril
Summary: •Shoujo-ai• Las circunstancias cambian, el sentimiento sigue siendo el mismo. FemRanma&Akane.


**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

Aclaración: Por si no leyeron bien el summary, este es un fic shoujo-ai, lo que significa que tratará el amor entre dos chicas. Si no les agrada la idea o se sienten incómodos, este es el momento para dejar de leer.

.

**Equal romance**

**.**

**.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

**.**

.

Se vieron por primera vez cuando tenían doce años. Akane recordaba bien el día en que su padre había anunciado que tendría un socio en el dojo, Genma Saotome, un hombre diestro en las artes marciales que además era un gran amigo de su juventud. El señor Saotome y su familia vivían en una ciudad cercana, pero se mudarían a Nerima en poco tiempo. Nabiki, curiosa, preguntó muchas cosas sobre el matrimonio Saotome, la mayoría de las cuales su padre no pudo responder porque no los había visto en años, lo único que dijo era que tenían una hija, «tiene la edad de Akane, seguramente irá a la misma escuela que ustedes». Y después agregó como al pasar «creo que es bastante aficionada a las artes marciales».

La curiosidad de Akane quedó cautiva para siempre y ella creía que ahí mismo se había sellado su destino.

Mientras su padre y el señor Genma Saotome se abrazaban y lloraban con efusividad, la chica reparó en las personas que acompañaban a ese hombre. Una dama de aspecto elegante, que vestía un kimono y tenía el cabello recogido sobre la nuca; más atrás había una niña, también vistiendo kimono, aunque no parecía tan cómoda en él como su madre. Akane quedó sorprendida del rojo profundo de su cabello trenzado y del color azul de sus ojos, había además en su mirada una mezcla de hosquedad y tristeza que la puso sobre aviso.

Después de saludar a todos como correspondía no pudo evitar dirigirse directamente a la otra niña.

—Ehmm... mi nombre es Akane Tendo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Supe que practicas kenpo. ¿Te gustaría ir al dojo?

Parecía que los ojos de la otra chica reparaban por primera vez en ella, pestañeó un par de veces antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Pero no creo que pueda hacer nada con esta cosa —replicó tocándose el kimono con una mueca.

Akane sonrió divertida.

—Te prestaré algo.

**.**

**.**

Con el gi puesto la pelirroja parecía mucho más a gusto y, dando unos pasos por la duela, daba la impresión de encontrarse en su propio ámbito. Recorrió el lugar con la vista y después sonrió apenas.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Luchamos un poco? —preguntó Akane emocionada.

—Claro.

Durante algunos minutos estuvieron probándose y conociéndose a través del ejercicio.

—Vaya, eres realmente buena —comentó Akane un rato después, ofreciéndole una toalla para que se secara el sudor del rostro, y haciendo ella otro tanto.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

—Gracias.

—Mi viejo me ha llevado a algunos lugares a entrenar, pero sé que aún no me enseña todo lo que sabe.

Era una chica interesante, decidió Akane, hablaba de una forma un tanto peculiar que le resultaba divertida, pero, además, compartía su misma pasión por las artes marciales y era probable que si iban al mismo instituto la pusieran en su salón. Quizá podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas.

La observó un momento más.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La pelirroja se sonrojó y, avergonzada por no haberse presentado aún, agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Soy Ranma. Ranma Saotome.

Ranma...

«Qué nombre tan extraño para una chica», pensó Akane.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

En unos pocos meses estuvo claro que congeniaban bien. Iban juntas a las clases que daban sus padres, aunque ambos hombres las habían entrenado en las artes marciales ninguno había llegado tan lejos en ese entrenamiento. Ahora que el dojo Tendo empezaba a tener más alumnos y más movimiento Ranma y Akane buscaban aprovecharse de ello y perfeccionarse en el Arte.

Para Akane resultaba raro que el señor Saotome no hubiera sido socio de su padre desde siempre, siendo que se conocían desde muy jóvenes, a veces lamentaba eso, podría haber conocido a Ranma mucho antes y hubiera tenido a una persona con quien compartir sus intereses. Supo por la propia chica que Genma había estado casi siempre de viaje de entrenamiento (en algunas contadas y afortunadas ocasiones, llevándose a su hija con él), pero nunca tuvo un dojo propio ni ningún lugar donde enseñar lo que sabía. ¿Por qué habría sido de esa manera?, se preguntaba Akane.

A las pocas semanas ella y Ranma se enteraron de la verdad y fue Nabiki la que pudo confirmarles la historia con los datos que había obtenido: su padre, Soun Tendo, y el señor Saotome habían hecho un absurdo pacto en su juventud donde planearon casar a sus hijos para unir a las familias y procurar la herencia del dojo y la Escuela de Combate Libre. Pero el plan les falló porque ninguno de los dos había tenido un varón y ya no planeaban tener más hijos, así que ahora solo podían convertirse en socios y continuar impartiendo las artes marciales. «Adiós al retiro anticipado para ellos», comentó Nabiki mientras reía al saber malogrados los designios de su padre.

Akane se enfureció y Ranma se puso pálida, mientras la muchacha de cabello corto vociferaba sobre las locuras que podía llegar a idear su progenitor, la pelirroja se quedó silenciosa y taciturna por el resto del día. Aquello no era normal y Akane, que creía conocerla ya algo, esperaba que estallara y no que se retrajera en sí misma.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó en la noche, cuando la encontró aún practicando en el dojo a pesar de que Genma se había ido a su casa hacía rato.

—Ranma, háblame —insistió—. ¿No te pone furiosa todo esto? ¡Planeaban casarnos sin preguntarnos nada! Y con cualquier desconocido... Podría haber sido Kasumi, Nabiki... ¡podrías haber sido tú! Podría haber sido cualquiera de nosotras.

Ranma se quedó quieta respirando agitada al detener el ejercicio. El cabello trenzado se deslizó desde su hombro hasta la espalda.

—Podría haber sido peor, ¿verdad? —comentó sin mirar a la cara a su amiga—. Tuvimos suerte después de todo.

—¿Tuvimos suerte? ¿Eso es lo que tienes para decir? —preguntó Akane incrédula.

—... Yo tengo un hermano —replicó la otra chica, y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Akane—. En realidad tengo un hermano... o lo tuve.

—¿Qué?

—Solo vivió tres meses... Tenía una enfermedad, era un bebé muy débil y no lo soportó.

—¿Cuándo...?

—Eso fue antes de venir a vivir a Nerima —respondió Ranma. Caminó despacio hasta uno de los lados de la duela y levantó del piso una toalla que se colocó alrededor del cuello—. Mis padres... no podían tener hijos, ¿sabes? Yo nací después de muchos intentos, y ahora entiendo por qué deseaban tanto tener otro... un varón. Lo tuvieron, pero el embarazo fue muy difícil... mamá tenía ya más de cuarenta años, el doctor le dijo que podría haber complicaciones... No sé los detalles —continuó hablando mientras juntaba meticulosamente sus cosas y las guardaba en un bolso deportivo—, ellos no me explicaron nada, todo esto lo sé por las conversaciones que pude oír entre mis padres.

—Ranma, tú...

—A veces lo extraño —siguió la pelirroja. Mientras se agachaba a guardar sus pertenencias el flequillo le tapó la mirada—, apenas pude verlo porque siempre estuvo en el hospital, pero recuerdo que era un bebé precioso a pesar de ser tan pequeño... Yo quería tener un hermanito como las chicas del colegio.

Ranma cerró el bolso pero no se levantó, continuó en cuclillas, con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera registrando el piso para saber si no se olvidaba de nada. Akane se llenó de una extraña tristeza y piedad mezclada con furia. ¿Por qué nunca le había contado nada sobre eso? ¿No se suponía que eran amigas? Quizá no, quizá eran solo conocidas, compañeras, dos chicas que compartían la pasión por las artes marciales y nada más.

Ahora entendía la sombra de dolor que a veces aparecía en los ojos de Ranma, o los momentos en que estaba callada y solemne, incluso la sonrisa triste que adornaba sus labios cuando compartían ratos de alegría.

—Imagina si alguna de las dos era un chico —dijo de pronto Ranma—. Quizá nos hubieran obligado a casarnos a la fuerza y nos hubiéramos odiado. Tuvimos suerte. Me alegra poder ser tu amiga y que no me odies.

Levantó la cara y la observó, sus grandes ojos azules atravesaron a Akane y le llegaron al alma, por un momento tuvo que concentrar todo su esfuerzo en no echarse a llorar de la emoción. Después tragó saliva y asintió, sonriendo, hasta lograr contagiarle el gesto a la otra chica. Estiró la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la duela.

Ranma se quedó un segundo confundida, pero después comprendió que el gesto tenía otro significado además del obvio, así que aceptó la mano de la jovencita, la apretó y se dejó impulsar hacia arriba.

—Yo también me alegro de ser tu amiga, Ranma.

Y a partir de ese momento intentaría honrar la oportunidad que se les había dado de conocerse y ser amigas.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Así lo hizo. Con el paso de los años se hicieron muy cercanas y la amistad pudo consolidarse en un sentimiento puro y fuerte, lo que no significaba que nunca pelearan. De hecho, sus peleas estaban hechas del mismo fuego que corría por las venas de las dos. El carácter explosivo de Akane y la tendencia de Ranma a hablar de más y decir siempre lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza no ayudaba demasiado.

Eran muy parecidas, pero a la vez distintas y eso ayudaba a que se complementaran bien. A veces Akane no entendía cómo teniendo cerca la influencia de Nodoka Saotome, una mujer elegante, culta, toda una dama según ella, Ranma pudiera ser por momentos tan marimacho. Daba la impresión que lo hacía adrede, era un logro que accediera a ponerse una falda, siempre con sus eternos pantalones y shorts, todo el tiempo se quejaba del uniforme del instituto. No había vuelto a verla enfundada en un kimono desde aquel día de su primer encuentro, excepto para ir al templo en las celebraciones de año nuevo. Insistía en maltratar su cabello manteniéndolo trenzado, no le interesaba el maquillaje. Pero Akane también entendía que todo eso lo hacía para acercarse a su padre, ponía todo su empeño en demostrarle a Genma Saotome que valía, que era fuerte y se convertiría en la mejor artista marcial; a veces Akane creía que era justamente por no haber podido ser ese hijo varón que Genma deseaba que ahora quería ocupar el lugar a toda costa.

Akane siempre se había visto a sí misma como la heredera natural del dojo porque a sus hermanas mayores no les interesaba el tema, ella era la única que había seguido las enseñanzas de su padre. Nunca se había cuestionado ese destino, pero desde la llegada de Ranma se dio cuenta que no todo era tan claro, en la opinión de sus padres solo los hombres tenían la autoridad para manejar la escuela y eran los únicos que podrían continuar la herencia.

—¿Por qué crees que querían eso, casarnos con algún chico? —le preguntó Ranma un día—. ¡Es que ellos piensan que solo los hombres pueden hacerse cargo de la herencia de la familia! Pero tenemos que demostrarles que no es así, que las chicas podemos ser incluso mejor que los chicos. Nosotras podemos hacerlo, ¿no quieres eso? Vamos a dirigir la Escuela de Combate Libre. ¿Eres una artista marcial o qué? —la acicateó.

—¡Lo soy! Soy una artista marcial —replicó Akane un poco enfadada. Ella quería lo mismo, ya se le había contagiado el entusiasmo—. Sí, vamos a hacerlo, juntas dirigiremos la Escuela.

Tenía los ojos brillantes. Ranma sonrió lentamente, de una forma hermosa y extraña, que a Akane le hizo sentir que a partir de ese momento comenzaba algo importante.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no era como había pensado cuando recién la conoció, su destino no estaba sellado, a su destino lo había elegido ella.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Las dos chicas se detuvieron un momento junto a la reja que bordeaba el canal mientras volvían del instituto.

—Esos idiotas se ponen cada vez más molestos —comentó Ranma acodándose en la valla y mirando con aburrimiento el agua que corría abajo.

Akane asintió y apoyó la espalda en la reja, sosteniendo el portafolio frente a ella con las dos manos. Ranma se había vuelto bastante popular desde que entró al instituto gracias a su belleza natural y cuanto más crecía, y su cuerpo se desarrollaba adquiriendo las curvas propias de la adolescencia, parecía obnubilar aún más a los chicos de la escuela. Ni siquiera la rudeza con la que se había acostumbrado a responder a las invitaciones para salir, y que le había ganado cierta fama de arrogante y grosera, detenía a los muchachos de hacerle toda clase de cumplidos y promesas de amor.

Últimamente los chicos habían tomado la costumbre de acecharlas a las dos a la entrada del colegio para retarlas a duelo buscando vencerlas y así ganar una cita con ellas. No sabían quién había sido el idiota que había hecho correr el rumor de que solo así, venciéndolas en su propio terreno, podrían ganar su amor, pero ciertamente se lo tomaron a pecho. Cada mañana era una batalla campal donde luchaban no solo por Ranma si no también por conquistar «a la dulce Akane Tendo», como acostumbraban clamar las hordas enardecidas.

«Es que ya tienen dieciséis y es la edad ideal para el amor», comentaba con burla Nabiki, que solía alquilar cada día los mejores sitios para poder ver la pelea a la módica suma de 500 yenes. Akane resoplaba sin saber cómo podrían acabar con ese molesto problema, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su amiga. Si los demás supieran que en realidad era amable, divertida y de muy buen corazón, siempre dispuesta a ayudar y dar una palabra de aliento, si la conocieran de verdad, Akane estaba segura que esos chicos se enamorarían aún más de ella. Era el acoso constante lo que la ponía de mal humor y la hacía hablar de más y con brusquedad. Pero se alegraba de que solo ella pudiera conocerla de verdad, de que solo ella conociera esa parte de Ranma.

De pronto escuchó un ruido y vio que la pelirroja saltaba hacia la reja quedándose de pie encima, haciendo equilibrio. Soltó una risita.

—Ranma, baja de ahí —dijo en seguida Akane arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo —comentó su amiga concentrándose en caminar sobre la valla como si fuera una barra de equilibrio, lo cual lograba con bastante facilidad.

Un pie delante del otro. Dio varios pasos mientras su amiga la seguía por la acera.

—Ranma, ¡se te puede ver la ropa interior! —dijo Akane en un tono lo más bajo posible para evitar que alguien escuchara, aunque no había nadie en la calle en ese momento.

Ranma se sonrojó y se puso una mano detrás para ceñirse la falda del uniforme al cuerpo.

—¡Si la ves es porque estás mirando! —exclamó—. Pervertida.

—¡No es verdad! —se defendió Akane, también sonrojada. Miró hacia otro lado—. Solo te estoy avisando, no puedes andar tan tranquila haciendo eso cuando llevas falda.

—Ya pareces mamá —replicó la otra poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Por eso prefiero los pantalones... Como sea, deberías intentarlo, es divertido.

—Ay, Ranma —suspiró su amiga.

—Podríamos ir a la escuela caminando por aquí —siguió la pelirroja, que cada vez andaba con más soltura, como si no estuviera a más de un metro del suelo—. Además, es un buen entrenamiento.

Akane rió y Ranma la miró de costado, una sonrisa se formó lentamente en su rostro.

—Sería ideal para ti, así podrías dejar de ser tan torpe —levantó una ceja con intención.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Akane a la defensiva.

—Eso mismo —Ranma se encogió de hombros—. Sería un bien para ti... pero, claro, seguramente te da miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Sí, con todo eso de «¡oh, qué horror, se me ven las bragas!» —dijo con dramatismo poniéndose una mano en la frente—. Miedosa —agregó después mirándola atentamente.

Akane la observó y pudo leer perfectamente el desafío en los ojos azules y la sonrisa torcida.

—No soy ninguna miedosa —sentenció.

—¿Ah, sí? Quisiera verlo.

Akane apretó la mandíbula y saltó hacia la valla, extendió los brazos para hacer equilibrio.

—Eso lo hace cualquiera —comentó Ranma moviendo una mano—. Ahora tienes que atraparme —agregó estirándose un ojo con el dedo y sacando la lengua—. ¡Bleh!

Y se adelantó corriendo sobre la reja lo más rápido que podía.

—¡Ranma!

La pelirroja soltó una risa. Akane no tuvo más remedio que intentar seguirla.

—Mañana también iremos por aquí —dijo Ranma alegre.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —replicó Akane empezando a contagiarse de su risa.

—Cuidado, con tu torpeza puedes caer al agua.

—¡Ranma!

Después se escucharon solo risas y los pasos sobre la cerca de metal.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

—Hey, ¿qué haces ahí? —preguntó Akane terminando de subir al techo.

Ranma solo le dirigió una mirada y continuó acostada sobre las tejas, con los brazos doblados detrás de la cabeza y mirando el cielo que comenzaba lentamente a oscurecerse.

—Nada —respondió por fin cuando Akane se sentó a su lado, muy cerca. Después, un sutil sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas—. Solo estoy aquí.

—Mm.

La chica de cabello corto dobló las piernas acercándolas al pecho y después las rodeó con los brazos. Se quedó observando el paisaje. Pasaron varios segundos.

—Hoy sería su cumpleaños —comentó Ranma un momento después—. El de mi hermano.

—Lo sé.

—Odio quedarme en casa... Mamá está tan silenciosa. Y el idiota de mi viejo...

Akane se mordió el labio. Sabía que no podía ser demasiado efusiva para consolarla o Ranma se alejaría, y últimamente su humor estaba peor que nunca. Era la adolescencia, decía Kasumi, las dos estaban creciendo y había muchos cambios en el cuerpo y en la mente, y era difícil adaptarse a las diferentes emociones que se experimentaban. Pero Akane pensaba que había algo más, ella misma estaba pasando por esa etapa y no creía comportarse así.

—Puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres —replicó. Se acomodó en su lugar y quedó medio centímetro más cerca de la pelirroja.

Ranma tragó saliva y su sonrojo se profundizó. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, mamá se enojaría y no quiero ponerla más triste —suspiró y se levantó hasta quedar sentada—. ¡Maldición! A veces desearía...

No terminó la frase.

—A veces desearía que tu hermano no hubiera muerto —dijo Akane mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —la otra le devolvió la mirada apretando los labios—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tantos deseos de casarte tienes? —le preguntó con resentimiento.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De eso! Del estúpido trato de nuestros padres. Si él viviera se casaría contigo, eres la menor, eres la que le llevaría menos edad. ¡No creo que Kasumi fuera la elegida!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Eres una pervertida o qué? ¡Yo le llevaría como 10 años! Él sería un niño.

—¿Y eso qué importa? Lo harían más adelante... ¿Es eso, no? ¿Quieres casarte y heredar el dojo?

—¡Estás loca! ¿De dónde sacas tantas idioteces?

—Es lo que pensabas, no digas que no —espetó Ranma mirando a otro lado—. ¿Para qué te iba a importar si no que mi hermano no hubiera muerto?

—¡Por ti, boba! ¿Por qué más? Eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti. Sé que todo esto te hace infeliz, si tu hermano estuviera aquí tal vez no estarías tan enfadada todo el tiempo. No vivirías quejándote de que el tío Genma quería un varón y que la tía Nodoka está triste. ¡Quizá no actuarías todo el tiempo así y serías normal!

Ranma se puso pálida y sus ojos parecieron mucho más azules que nunca contra la blancura del rostro. _Serías normal._

—Entiendo —murmuró poniéndose de pie. El flequillo le cayó sobre los ojos y Akane no pudo ver su cara en la penumbra.

—Espera, Ranma, no quise decir...

—Está bien —la interrumpió la pelirroja llegando a la orilla del techo—. Tienes razón, Akane... el problema soy yo, lo sé. Tal vez... solo tendríamos que dejar de ser amigas.

—No, Ranma, espera.

Akane se levantó, pero su amiga ya había dado un ágil salto hacia el patio y se había perdido por la puerta de calle.

**. **

**.**

Al otro día se encontraron en el camino, a unos metros de entrar al Furinkan. Las dos estaban tan arrepentidas de lo que había pasado que ni siquiera se podían mirar a los ojos.

—Oh... yo...

—No quería...

—Ayer yo...

—Lo sé...

Se detuvieron sin previo acuerdo a un paso de la puerta principal y por fin se miraron. Se entendieron. Ranma no podía dejarla simplemente, como había dicho el día anterior, esa amistad era muy importante para ella. Akane era muy importante.

La chica Tendo se sentía aliviada, había pasado la noche pensando que había herido profundamente a su mejor amiga y la sensación de opresión en el pecho había disminuido ahora al mirarla a los ojos y entender que la perdonaba. Se dio cuenta que la había extrañado terriblemente solo pensando que quizá no podría volver a charlar nunca con ella, que no pasarían más tiempo juntas.

No podían separarse, así de sencillo. ¿Significaba algo más? Tal vez, pero ninguna de las dos se percató de eso.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

A partir de aquel momento Akane empezó a preguntarse muchas cosas. ¿Eran amigas realmente?, reflexionó una vez. Se dio cuenta un día que había cosas raras, cosas que una amiga no haría, que implicaban un cariño diferente. Hay cosas que se hacen solo por amor, pero no por un amor fraternal o filial, si no esa otra clase de sentimiento que te hace querer estar cerca del otro a toda costa o de lo contrario no se puede respirar.

La primera vez que lo notó fue una tarde de tormenta. Volvían a casa del instituto y las sorprendió la lluvia; empapadas, se refugiaron en una parada de autobús hasta que pasara lo peor del aguacero. A Ranma no le gustaba la lluvia y miraba el cielo con una expresión de fastidio frunciendo los labios. Cuando Akane se volteó a mirarla vio las gotas que se deslizaban desde el oscuro cabello rojo, la blanca piel brillaba con el agua y el uniforme mojado se pegaba a sus curvas.

Ranma se echó la trenza hacia atrás sobre un hombro, salpicando agua.

—Maldita lluvia —murmuró enfadada.

Entonces, de pronto, a Akane le ardió la palma de la mano de los deseos de tocarla, de borrar los rastros de agua del rostro y ver más de cerca las pestañas húmedas. Le parecía hermosa y solo quería estar más cerca de ella y poder acariciarla. Fue un sentimiento tan fuerte que por un momento le explotó en el corazón y la llenó de felicidad. Y después de oscuridad y de miedo.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo.

**. **

**.**

Akane se sumergió del todo en la bañera y aguantó la respiración. Pasaron los segundos. Apretó los ojos con fuerza queriendo borrar las imágenes de esa tarde, de Ranma y ella empapadas por la lluvia, del rostro sonriente de su amiga cuando el sol salió por detrás de una nube a su espalda y parecía hacerla brillar por completo.

Tuvo que respirar y emergió del agua. Intentó no pensar en nada y fingió que el extraño sentimiento había desaparecido. Se rió de ella misma, Ranma era su mejor amiga, por supuesto que la quería mucho, no había nada más. No podía haberlo. Fue una cosa del momento, algo del clima, quizá, desde niña siempre había tenido la idea de que la lluvia era romántica, que en un día de lluvia podría conocer a un príncipe azul, al amor de su vida. Pero en este caso enamorarse no era una opción, «una chica no se enamora de otra chica», se dijo Akane con firmeza.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Las maderas del recinto de entrenamiento recibían y amplificaban todos los sonidos que vibraban en su interior, los gritos para descargar la presión, los jadeos del esfuerzo, las respiraciones agitadas. Era el punto final de la sesión de entrenamiento, donde Ranma y Akane se probaban y medían hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, la parte divertida en que por algunos minutos se atacaban mutuamente intentando buscar el punto vulnerable de la otra y ponían a prueba todo lo que habían ido aprendido con los años. El punto fuerte de Ranma seguía siendo la agilidad y el combate aéreo, la habilidad para escapar del ataque rival en complicadas acrobacias. Akane, en cambio, era un baluarte en el piso, sus puños eran infranqueables, su cuerpo una muralla a pesar de ser tan delgado y en apariencia delicado.

Había algo fuerte, muy poderoso, entre ellas, algo que estallaba y hacía llover chispas en esos combates. Era un diálogo, otro tipo de comunicación a la que habían llegado a través del tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

Últimamente, Akane tenía miedo de esas horas en que las dos eran pura energía, temía que se le desbordara el alma y hablara por ella incongruencias a través de sus movimientos, que tocara el límite de todo su cariño, esa línea en que todo se volvía confuso y no sabía qué sentir hacia Ranma. Al principio todo parecía ir bien, encontraban un ritmo propio en que solo hablaban el lenguaje de las artes marciales y eran espíritu combativo, se equilibraban. Pero al final, cuando ganaba el agotamiento y terminaban sonrojadas y respirando agitadas, Akane tenía la impresión que dejaban algo inconcluso, que había un fuego que no se consumía y estaba deseando siempre más, era ese mismo fuego que les coloreaba las mejillas.

Entonces creía ver cosas, algo más en la mirada de Ranma, en sus labios entreabiertos, en el cabello desordenado y las gotas de sudor que bajan por el cuello hasta perderse en el escote. Ahí era cuando se preguntaba qué veía Ranma cuando la observaba a ella a través de la distancia de la duela. ¿Veía lo mismo? ¿Quería decirle algo más? Así lo creía a veces, que los ojos azules la miraban distinto a como lo habían hecho antes. Y, sin embargo, pestañeaba y Ranma parecía la pelirroja de siempre, y se apartaba los mechones de la frente en su gesto típico, y Akane se avergonzaba de pensar esas cosas, las cosas que no era ni siquiera capaz de expresar en palabras.

No, no, no podía ser. Era mejor extirpar todas esas ideas absurdas cuanto antes y dejar de soñar con imposibles.

«Concéntrate, Akane.»

Debía luchar contra eso. Suspiró y usó la toalla para limpiarse el sudor de la frente. Eso era lo que debía hacer.

—Sí, es lo mejor —susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Qué es mejor? —preguntó Ranma a unos pasos de ella mientras se sacaba la parte superior del gi y se quedaba con la camiseta blanca que solía usar debajo.

—N-Nada —Akane se mordió el labio—. Ryoga me invitó a salir y pienso que voy a aceptar.

—¿Ryoga? ¿Ryoga Hibiki? —Ranma levantó una ceja, incrédula.

—Sí, está en la clase al lado de la nuestra.

—Ya lo sé... Pero no pensé que fueras tan idiota.

—¿Por qué me llamas así? —preguntó Akane furiosa.

—Hibiki es un bobo que se enamora de la primera chica que le dirija la palabra. No vale la pena —Ranma se colocó una toalla sobre los hombros y puso los brazos en jarras—. La semana pasado lo vi muy alegre con esa tal Kuonji, solo porque le había dado unos okonomiyakis.

—¿Hablas de Ukyo?

—Esa misma —Ranma se encogió de hombros—. Parecían muy contentos juntos. Digo... no es muy de fiar alguien que te puede cambiar por unas pizzas.

Akane arrugó el entrecejo.

—Quizá solo sean amigos —replicó y se dio la vuelta concentrándose en algo más—. Voy a aceptar la invitación de Ryoga, puede ser muy divertido y puedo llegar a pasarla bien.

Ranma achicó los ojos.

—Como quieras... solo lo digo por tu bien —chasqueó la lengua y se concentró en guardar, como cada vez que terminaba el entrenamiento, todas las cosas en su bolso de deporte.

—¿Y tú y Shinnosuke, qué? —indagó Akane sin volverse a mirarla.

—¿Qué con eso?

—No sé... Los vi hablando el otro día —comentó la chica de cabello corto.

—Mm.

Se quedaron en silencio. Akane frunció los labios y movió los ojos de un lado a otro, sin decidirse a continuar la conversación.

—Es bastante simpático —comentó Ranma—, y no se tira sobre mí diciéndome que salgamos juntos y que me ama, como hacen los demás. Me agrada.

En el silencio que siguió el ruido del cierre del bolso de Ranma sonó amplificado cien veces.

—Quizás deberían conocerse mejor —dijo Akane despacio.

—... Quizás.

Ranma se quedó observando la espalda de su amiga. Odiaba esos momentos, esas charlas que la dejaban como vacía. Hubiera querido poder decirle algo... cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba las palabras, era muy torpe para hablar y a veces Akane la llenaba de toda una serie de sentimientos que desconocía y contra los que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos para darse ánimos para irse.

—Nos vemos mañana —murmuró antes de salir del dojo.

—Nos vemos.

Akane se quedó arrodillada en el piso lustroso. Frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios para controlar sus emociones. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué había sacado el tema de Shinnosuke si Ranma nunca lo había mencionado? No podía evitar entristecerse por lo que habían hablado, pero también tenía rabia.

Rabia de sentir tantos celos.

**. **

**.**

—¡Es que no puedo creerlo, Ranma! —exclamó Akane con la voz ahogada, ocultando la cara en el hombro de su amiga—. También había invitado a Akari al mismo restaurante, ¡el mismo día y a la misma hora!... Cuando le pregunté por qué dijo que había olvidado que ya tenía una cita conmigo, pero que no quería cancelar a ninguna de las dos. El muy cínico —sollozó Akane.

—Hibiki es un idiota —sentenció sencillamente Ranma daño unos golpecitos en la espalda de su amiga—. No vale la pena que llores tanto.

—Me siento como una estúpida —dijo Akane con voz apagada. No era la decepción de la cita lo que le hacía mal, si no el dolor de verse burlada.

Suspiró y se apartó de la pelirroja.

—Te dije que era un imbécil —Ranma enfatizó la última palabra y miró a otro lado. Se tomó de la orilla del entarimado donde estaban sentadas y balanceó las piernas—. Todos los chicos son así.

Akane la observó un momento mientras terminaba de secarse las lágrimas y después frunció el ceño.

—Ranma... ¿pasó algo con Shinnosuke?

La pelirroja se volvió a mirarla tan rápido que la trenza cortó el aire como un látigo.

—Ese idiota se atrevió a besarme.

—Oh...

Akane se quedó un momento petrificada, sin saber qué decir o pensar. _La había besado._

—El muy pervertido me metió la lengua en la boca.

—... ¿Y tú qué hiciste? —inquirió Akane con voz monocorde.

—Lo golpeé donde más le duele, ¿qué más iba a hacer? ¿Quién se cree que es para tomarse tantas libertades?

—Pensé... pensé que te gustaba Shinnosuke —indicó Akane.

—Me parecía amable... agradable, pero eso no quiere decir que esté dispuesta a dejar que haga lo que quiera conmigo —resopló.

—¿Y cómo fue?... el beso —indagó Akane buscando, tal vez, hacerse más daño.

Ranma la miro de reojo y se sonrojó. Se encogió de hombros aparentando indiferencia.

—Asqueroso —sentenció en una única palabra pronunciada con resentimiento.

Akane contuvo la respiración y después soltó una risita que ocultaba el alivio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ranma avergonzada—. Ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que sucedió, me tomó por sorpresa... y no quería que lo hiciera... ¡Ya deja de reírte, boba!

Pero ella también dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, le gustaba que su amiga estuviera alegre de nuevo, detestaba verla llorar.

—Somos unas fracasadas —comentó Akane volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja—, pero no importa... Algún día encontraremos a una persona especial.

—Y que valga la pena —acotó Ranma acercándose más y dejando la cabeza sobre la de su amiga.

—Mientras tanto, por lo menos nos tenemos la una a la otra.

—Es verdad.

Akane no quiso pensar en que se alegraba de que a Ranma no le gustara Shinnosuke.

Ranma evitó pensar en lo bien que se sentía estar tan cerca de la otra chica, y cuánto le gustaba su voz diciendo esas palabras. Sin embargo, el sentimiento ya estaba dentro de ella, solo que aún no estaba lista para dejarlo salir.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Después, Akane ya no tuvo dudas, un día cualquiera fue consciente y lo comprendió, pero no fue una sorpresa, la idea no cayó sobre ella aplastándola o llenándole el corazón de miedo; esta vez era distinto, estaba preparada y en el fondo lo sabía desde hacía un buen tiempo. La amaba. Sí, así de esa manera profunda e inexplicable en que se quiere y desea a otra persona, de esa forma en que las historias o los dramas de la televisión decían que un día amaría a un hombre. Solo que ella lo sentía por una mujer.

Complejo y simple a la vez, pero era la misma clase de amor que recordaba haber visto en sus padres, una emoción poderosa, un sentimiento que los llenaba de felicidad cuando estaban en presencia del otro. Ella también lo sentía con la misma fuerza, ¿qué importaba que la forma del cuerpo no fuera la esperada?, ¿qué importaba que la biología las hubiera hecho mujeres a las dos?

Cuando se preguntó cómo había pasado no pudo decirlo, solo sabía que Ranma se había ido metiendo en su corazón de a poco, sin pretensiones, sin engaños, brindándole su amistad sin esperar nada a cambio.

Pero ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a mirarla a los ojos? No creía que Ranma se sintiera igual, más aún, no creía que pensara en absoluto en el amor o esas cosas, se había puesto en la mente la meta de ser la mejor artista marcial, de llegar un día a heredar todos los saberes de la Escuela de Combate Libre y continuar su enseñanza, y parecía tener cabeza solo para eso. Además, Akane sabía que nunca podría corresponderla, que su cariño era el típico de la amistad, todo lo que habían compartido no tenía otro significado para ella.

Solo le quedaba seguir viviendo así, intentar conformarse con eso, poder seguir estando cerca y verla sonreír, tener la suerte de que sus ojos le devolvieran la mirada cuando hablaban, continuar siendo su amiga, la persona en la que Ranma más confiaba y a la que le contaba todo.

Pero eso se complicaba cada vez más, le costaba controlarse y fingir enfrente de ella. El verla cada día era como una herida, saber que estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos; no podía evitar el sonrojo que le teñía la cara cuando caminaban juntas a la escuela, o la sensación extraña en el estómago cuando entrenaban en el dojo y estaban solas, como en su propio mundo, apartadas de todo lo demás. Eso era algo tan personal que Akane empezó a odiar los momentos en que de pronto aparecía Kasumi en la puerta, rompiendo la magia, avisándoles que la cena estaba lista o que Nodoka había ido a buscar a su hija porque la necesitaba para algo. Allí fue que comprendió que quería a su pelirroja solo para ella y la ponía de mal humor tener que compartirla con la familia. Quería algo serio, tener algún derecho sobre ella, no tener que pedir ningún permiso para abrazarla y apretarla con fuerza en los días en que todo parecía ir mal y ese solo gesto le sanaba el corazón. Quería escuchar su voz diciéndole que todo mejoraría, quería tenerla cerca en la oscuridad y que le dijera que la quería, que no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Quería todas esas cosas que no haría simplemente una _amiga._

—¿Estás bien, Akane? —le preguntó Ranma un día, mirándola atentamente.

—Mmm... sí... ¿P-Por qué lo preguntas?

Ranma se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, pero volvió a detener su mirada en ella y la estudió un momento. Akane se fue sonrojando de a poco y vio, o creyó ver mientras se miraban la una a la otra, que el brillo en los ojos de su amiga cambiaba y el color azul se oscurecía.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —soltó Ranma—. Estás muy roja.

Akane rió tontamente tratando de apartarse, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado.

—No es nada —replicó.

Se puso de espaldas y fingió ordenar las cosas al otro lado del dojo, por lo que no vio cómo su amiga se pasaba la lengua por los labios mientras seguía mirándola. Ranma siguió todos sus movimientos con preocupación y finalmente su semblante se oscureció mientras el corazón empezaba a latir más rápido a causa del miedo.

Esa misma palpitación resonaba en el pecho de Akane a unos metros de distancia, como si estuvieran conectadas de algún modo. Con la cabeza bullendo de pensamientos la jovencita intentaba serenarse. Estaba mal, eso estaba muy mal, tenía que apretar los puños para acallar el deseo de tocarla, tenía que controlarse para no acercarse más, a ese paso se delataría en cualquier momento y no podía hacerlo: si hablaba perdería a su mejor amiga.

Tomó la decisión que creyó correcta y empezó a evitar a Ranma, tontas excusas para no tener que volver juntas desde la escuela, para que sus entrenamientos en el dojo fueran más cortos, para no pasar tanto tiempo juntas. Excusas, excusas y excusas. Pero el amor no se iba.

Lo único que logró fue sentirse desdichada y que Ranma se alejara del todo. Se mantuvo apartada de ella en el instituto y por días no se apareció por la casa de los Tendo, tanto así que Kasumi interrogó a su hermana para saber si habían discutido más fuerte que de costumbre.

Para Akane era mejor así, más valía acostumbrarse ahora porque de todas formas nunca podría tenerla.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Estaba intentando concentrarse esa noche en hacer los deberes de la escuela cuando escuchó unos golpes suaves en el vidrio de la ventana. Por un momento levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando las cortinas, creyendo que lo había imaginado, pero se repitieron, y cuando abrió la ventana descubrió a Ranma trepada al alféizar, con el rostro serio.

—¡¿Qué haces ahí?! —exclamó Akane preocupada—. ¡Te puedes matar si caes de esta altura!

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Akane tragó saliva y asintió, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar dentro del cuarto. Ranma vaciló un momento, todavía trepada a la ventana, dudando.

Finalmente apoyó los pies en el piso y se deslizó al interior, dio un par de pasos mirando alrededor, como si nunca hubiera estado en esa habitación, y después se volvió a mirar a su amiga. Sentía que el corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

—¿Q-Qué...? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué quieres hablarme a estas horas, Ranma? —inquirió Akane, en un tono cortante de nervios—. Estoy... algo ocupada.

La pelirroja pareció encogerse un poco con ese desaire.

—No te preocupes, no te molestaré mucho tiempo —murmuró.

Bajó un poco la cabeza y el flequillo hizo una sombra sobre el rostro que le impedía verla. El corazón de Akane se sobrecogió como si le fuera a dar una mala noticia. _Se había dado cuenta._ En ese momento tuvo el presentimiento de que ella sabía y ahora se iba a acabar todo, ni siquiera podría tenerla cerca como amiga. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, esperando detener el nudo que se estaba formando en su estómago, mientras el llanto se le atascaba en la garganta y le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas.

Ranma dio un largo suspiro que hizo ondear los mechones del flequillo.

—Perdóname —dijo con voz queda—. Perdóname, Akane, pero tengo que decirte esto, aunque luego pierda tu amistad.

El corazón de la chica Tendo se paralizó y sintió que todo alrededor de oscurecía. Vio el sonrojo pintar las mejillas de su amiga y se obligó a seguir respirando para escucharla hasta el final, antes de que ya no pudiera pensar en nada consumida en el dolor.

—Te quiero, Akane. Eres mi mejor amiga y no quisiera perderte... pero si no te lo digo... —el pecho de Ranma subió y bajó en un rápido movimiento cuando tomó aire—... Si no te lo digo voy a estallar. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento... No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, pero de otra forma... Yo... me... me gustas... Te amo, Akane —terminó en voz baja.

La piel de Akane hormigueó con esas palabras, como ocurría desde hacía un tiempo cuando podía estar cerca de Ranma, y la mente ardió envuelta en llamas, pero aún se negaba a creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Lo siento, lo lamento de verdad —continuó la chica pelirroja—. Hay algo mal en mí, estoy segura... es como si todo estuviera mal... Tendría que ser distinto, pero no puedo...

Akane dio un paso estirando un brazo, dispuesta a hacerla callar por decir tonterías, y fue cuando vio cómo le temblaban los hombros. Entonces, Ranma, la chica fuerte, decidida, luchadora, la que se reía de todo, la que nunca se quejaba de los largos entrenamientos, la hermosa pelirroja a la que amaba, se derrumbó. Agachó más la cabeza y sollozó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, mientras sus hombros se sacudían.

El corazón de Akane se partió de pena. Se dio cuenta de que Ranma había acumulado tanta angustia como ella, por meses, quizá por años, y era recién ahora que la dejaba escapar.

Ranma se secó el rostro con el dorso de las manos y levantó la cabeza mostrando por primera vez sus grandes ojos azules brillantes de lágrimas.

—Sé que debo estar enferma, hay algo malo en mí. No quiero que me odies... soy... ¡soy como un fenómeno! Tendría que ser distinto... Yo sé que no eres como yo, sé que eres normal, y me duele hacerte daño. No quiero lastimarte, Akane, te quiero demasiado —dijo entre lágrimas, manteniéndose con el rostro en alto, enfrentándola—. Perdón... perdóname... Tenía que decirte... Aunque ahora me odies...

Las lágrimas de nuevo acumulándose en sus ojos y Akane ya no lo soportó, se acercó para tomarle el rostro entre sus manos y obligarla a mirarla. Ranma se quedó quieta, con los ojos agrandados de miedo y expectativa, estaba tan cerca que tuvo que arquear el cuello y levantar la cara para poder mirarla.

—¡Basta! —pidió Akane—. Deja de decir idioteces. No te odio, _nunca_ lo haría, ¿me entiendes? No seas tonta, no hay nada malo en ti, eres hermosa, perfecta y... y mucho más valiente que yo. Por eso te quiero tanto, tu corazón es noble y fuerte... y yo soy una boba —sonrió, pestañeando para alejar las lágrimas—. Ni siquiera sé por qué te gusto tanto, soy muy torpe para declararme.

—¿A-Akane? —Ranma tenía el rostro completamente encendido, pero aún la observaba con atención.

—Yo también... te amo... Ranma —y después sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo que de a poco la invadía la alegría del alivio.

—Akane…

Se echó sobre ella refugiándose en la suave curva del cuello con su hombro, abrazándola con fuerza y llorando con tanta amargura que parecía un condenado a muerte.

Akane solo la recibió y aceptó, acariciándole la espalda, consolándola todo lo que podía.

—No te preocupes, Ranma, yo estoy contigo —le susurraba con dulzura una y otra vez en el oído.

**. **

**.**

Se quedaron toda la noche hablando. Atropelladamente, sonrojadas, entre risas y a veces lágrimas, contándose todo lo que sentían y habían pensado; la charla más sincera que tenían en mucho tiempo. Disfrutaron mutuamente de su compañía, una en los brazos de la otra, amparadas por la oscuridad de la noche, hablando entre susurros, atreviéndose por primera vez a acercarse tanto como para sentir la suavidad de los labios de la otra.

Esta vez cada gesto y cada caricia estaba cargada de un significado diferente y ellas lo iban aprendiendo de a poco, con torpeza, intentando hacerse a la idea de que en su relación todo había cambiado. Pero en el mundo de afuera no, el prejuicio seguía existiendo, los insultos también, por eso era mejor callar y ocultarlo de los demás, por eso decidieron guardar el secreto, hasta que supieran qué hacer con todo lo que sentían. Hasta tomar una decisión.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

En el instituto nadie se dio cuenta de nada, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, con Ranma y Akane sentadas en sus lugares de siempre a dos bancos de distancia la una de la otra. A la hora del almuerzo Ranma estaba un poco más locuaz que de costumbre, e incluso compartió charlas sobre los deberes y los exámenes que se aproximaban. Akane sonreía más de la cuenta, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su compañera Sayuri, que se despachó con un comentario sobre una supuesta reconciliación con Ryoga.

Ranma comentó con indiferencia que si Akane volvía a hacerle caso a ese idiota, entonces era más idiota que él, lo que degeneró en una de las típicas peleas por cualquier tontería que tenían las dos artistas marciales. Eran intercambios por ver cuál de las dos hacía el comentario más ingenioso y con doble sentido que pudiera exasperar lo suficiente a la otra. Eso solo hablaba de cuánto se conocían y de cómo habían elaborado una intrincada amistad con los años, pero ahora, bajo el nuevo cariz que había tomado su relación, era otra manera de buscarse y encontrarse. Antes se decían lo felices que eran de tener a alguien en quien confiar y con quien poder practicar ese juego, ahora era una manera de celarse como amantes y decirse que se amaban.

Nadie captaba esa sutileza, por supuesto. Sayuri puso los ojos en blanco como siempre y pensó «ahí van de nuevo».

Durante todo el día los demás no notaron nada. En la heladería pidieron un cono de su sabor favorito y se sentaron a una mesa igual que otras tantas veces, saboreando la dulzura de la golosina y hablando sobre la escuela, el dojo, la gente que veían cruzar tras la gran ventana del local. Ranma se entretuvo hablándole sobre los nuevos capítulos de manga de esa semana y Akane hizo algunas preguntas, aunque el tema no le interesaba demasiado, pero le agradaba la manera en que los ojos de Ranma brillaban con entusiasmo. Observándola descubría que le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho, la forma en que movía la boca para hablar, o cómo se apartaba el flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos.

Para las otras personas que estaban en el local ellas eran solo un par de chicas que habían ido a tomar un helado después de clases, pero si alguien que las conociera bien hubiera podido verlas en ese momento habría notado el cambio, la manera cómo se miraban por encima de la mesa o la forma en que se sonreían. Esa persona podría haber notado cómo en el camino de vuelta a casa caminaban muy juntas, una al lado de la otra, y cómo sus dedos se rozaban de vez en cuando entre un paso y otro.

El sol descendía lentamente y las dos chicas tomaron por una calle secundaria donde no había ni un alma. De pronto, Akane se acercó más y tomó la mano de la pelirroja, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Ranma se sobresaltó y miró rápidamente alrededor, después se sonrojó apretando más el agarre.

—Te quiero, Ranma —dijo Akane lentamente.

La otra ocultó la sonrisa de satisfacción y se acercó un poco más.

—Tonta —replicó en un tono de reproche cariñoso, y después le sacó la lengua.

Akane soltó una risita, estaba realmente feliz. Se soltaron las manos cuando faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar al dojo Tendo.

**. **

**.**

—Sabes que odio esto, Akane —comentó Ranma chasqueando la lengua.

—Yo también —replicó la otra chica—, pero ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer? ¿Estás preparada para que todo el mundo lo sepa? ¿Eh?

La pelirroja no respondió nada, bajó la mirada con tristeza. Akane se acurrucó más contra ella y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, Ranma estiró el brazo y la envolvió por la cintura. Las dos estaban sentadas en el techo de una vieja construcción a varias manzanas de sus casas, no era el lugar romántico que hubieran elegido de ser otras las circunstancias, pero era lo que podían permitirse para estar juntas y solas.

El cielo nocturno brillaba sobre sus cabezas.

—Tengo miedo de que Nabiki lo sospeche —continuó Akane—, si lo sabe se lo va a contar a papá y no quiero pensar lo que dirá... o Kasumi —apretó los labios—. No quiero que se enteren así, quiero poder explicarles. Es muy difícil de llegar a entender...

—Sí... se van a decepcionar de que te hayas fijado en mí —dijo Ranma levantando la cabeza para mirar las estrellas que asomaban en el firmamento—. En realidad no tengo nada que ofrecer... y lo único que sé son las artes marciales, no creo que eso...

Akane se enderezó para observarla mejor.

—¿De qué cosas hablas? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. A mí no me interesa nada de eso. Lo que quiero decir es que les costará entender que estemos enamoradas siendo que... bueno ¡somos mujeres! —se sonrojó de repente ante la atenta mirada de la otra chica—. No me digas que nunca pensaste en eso.

—Claro... creía que lo mío era una enfermedad —respondió Ranma, después se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Pero estos días... lo estuve pensando mejor. No soy rara. No me gustan las chicas, solo me gustas tú.

—Ranma... —murmuró Akane emocionada. Desde aquel día en que Ranma bajó todas sus defensas para abrirle su alma y declararle su amor no había vuelto a hablar tan directamente de sus sentimientos y era lindo volver a escuchar esas cosas de su boca.

—No me mires así —pidió la pelirroja avergonzada, apartando la mirada y retirando su abrazo.

Akane soltó una risita.

—Yo tampoco... es decir —comenzó—, no creo que nunca me haya gustado _realmente_ un chico, sí he pensado que algunos son lindos —Ranma se tensó a su lado—, pero no creo haber estado enamorada nunca. Tampoco de alguna chica... Si pienso lo que me ocurre no sé describirlo, pero sé que es solo contigo, trato de pensar por qué o cómo pasó y no encuentro explicaciones. Entonces pienso ¿por qué tengo que justificarme tanto?, solo te quiero y ya. Eso es el amor.

Ranma no quería delatarse ni que su compañera supiera cómo el corazón le latía acelerado por esas palabras, y cómo sentía que el cuerpo se le abrasaba con un calor inesperado. Akane sabía que la mejor respuesta era el silencio, ese silencio cargado de emociones en el que estaban inmersas. Era en ese punto que estaba más allá de las palabras donde la mente de Ranma perdía coordinación y actuaba por instinto, igual que cuando practicaban las artes marciales y ella sorprendía a la pelirroja con algún movimiento nuevo que la obligaba a crear un contraataque.

Cuando la tocó en la mejilla, Ranma se volteó a mirarla con los ojos luminosos y alerta, las farolas de la calle proyectaban extrañas sombras entre ellas y Akane no estuvo segura de lo que creyó ver en esa mirada, pero cuando se acercó un poco más fue Ranma la que acortó la distancia.

—Yo... yo... —murmuró sobre su boca, para vacilar solo un segundo antes de besarla con ímpetu.

Cuando se inclinó para besarla Akane la abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndola más contra sí, pegándola a su cuerpo casi con desesperación. Ranma comprendió, porque ella sentía lo mismo, que si estaban un momento separadas quizá nunca más podrían volver a juntarse.

Era como si se hubieran conocido en un mundo paralelodonde todo estaba cambiado, donde debían ser solo muy buenas amigas, pero ellas hubieran roto las reglas porque algo en su sangre les imponía estar juntas. Cada beso que se daban, cada palabra de amor, era una transgresión, una grieta que se abría en esa realidad que les había tocado vivir. Y esa pantalla terminaría por romperse en miles de pedazos. Ranma lo temía y lo deseaba al mismo tiempo, el estómago se le contraía pensando lo que ocurriría cuando los demás lo supieran, porque tarde o temprano descubrirían que Akane y ella no eran solamente amigas, y no sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias.

Pero al mismo tiempo volvía a la boca de Akane una y otra vez, volvía a abrazarla y perderse en el delicioso aroma de su cabello, acomodaba de nuevo la cabeza en su regazo cuando charlaban por horas, pensaba constantemente en ella, desafiando al destino y a los mandatos que decían que no estaba bien que estuvieran juntas. Daba cada paso deseando secretamente que todo estallara y todos supieran cuánto la amaba.

La pasión y el miedo la empujaban a seguir adelante y se consolaba prometiéndose que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre buscaría el bien para Akane, siempre haría lo mejor para ella, daría su vida por defenderla. Siempre.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Estaba con ella todos los días, compartían cosas, pero no era suficiente. Quería más. Quería que fuera _suya, _que la supieran como parte de ella frente a los demás, que supieran que ella formaba parte de su vida. Que nadie insinuara que algún chico «era ideal para Akane» o que «harían bonita pareja», porque Akane no necesitaba nada de eso, la tenía a _ella_ y la tendría siempre.

Un día escuchó a Soun y su padre hablando sobre ellas y cómo habían mejorado, cómo un día podrían ser dignas de continuar con la Escuela. Ranma se emocionó de verdad, pensó que eso era todo lo que podía desear, una vida tranquila en compañía de Akane haciendo lo que más les gustaba a las dos, y transmitiendo a otros los saberes familiares, los que para ellas eran importantes.

Pero Soun Tendo agregó «lo serán cuando podamos encontrarles un esposo adecuado» y el tonto de su viejo agregó que tenía que ser «alguien muy avezado en las artes marciales». Ahí mismo se pusieron a discutir algunos nombres, los que Ranma conocía, porque eran los estudiantes mayores y más avanzados del dojo.

¡Querían encontrarles marido! La rabia estalló dentro de ella dejándola ofuscada. No iba a permitir nada de esto. ¿Qué sabían ellos? ¿Qué sabían de lo buenas que podían llegar a ser en el Arte? Se habían esforzado mucho, habían mejorado a puro empeño y dedicación, _ellas_ eran las auténticas herederas del dojo. ¡Un extraño cualquiera no tenía nada que ver en el asunto!

**. .**

**.**

**.**

—¿A acampar? —inquirió Akane acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja—. ¿Y... so-solas?

Ranma asintió con seriedad.

—Es que tenemos que estar solas —replicó.

Akane volteó la cara simulando que observaba a los chicos jugar al fútbol en el patio del instituto, pero en realidad solo ocultaba el tono rojizo que había empezado a apoderarse de sus mejillas.

—A acampar —repitió como en un trance.

—¿No quieres? —Ranma frunció el ceño—. Lo hemos hecho otras veces.

—Claro —la otra chica rió nerviosa—, siempre con papá o el tío Genma.

—Pues creo que ya estamos bastante grandes para ir solas —insistió Ranma. Guardó silencio por un momento y después agregó—: Además... hay algo que debo hacer y solo puede ser si estamos solas.

A Akane la recorrió un escalofrío imposible en ese mediodía cálido. Se volvió despacio a observar a la pelirroja, turbada, y descubrió que también un sonrojo le coloreaba el rostro.

—Por favor... ¿me acompañas?

Terminó asintiendo, aún nerviosa.

—Te acompañaré.

Sin embargo hacerse a la idea no era fácil. Akane pasó los días que faltaban para el fin de semana preguntándose si Ranma y ella estaban de verdad preparadas para «dar ese paso» y comprometerse absolutamente. No dudaba de sus propios sentimientos o los de Ranma, sino de todo lo que pudiera pasar después. Aceptar estar juntas de la manera más íntima que se podía implicaba también pensar en el futuro y elegir estar juntas por todo el tiempo que viniera. ¿Y acaso había futuro? ¿Podrían tener una vida juntas las dos? _Nunca _podrían ser una pareja del todo normal, para la sociedad serían solo un par de raras, unas degeneradas, quizá; no iban a ser aceptadas frente a los demás. Todo el «futuro» que les esperaba era un enorme cuesta arriba de dificultades que ir salvando, sin embargo, Akane recordó la extraña sensación que tuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada. _Amaba _a Ranma, de una manera tan fuerte, además, que no le importaba nada de lo que pudiera suceder y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a todos los inconvenientes si era a su lado.

Claro que esos pensamientos no le hacían sentir menos nervios, pero al menos estaba segura de tomar la decisión correcta y haber elegido con el corazón.

**. **

**.**

Las llamas de la fogata danzaban proyectando unas sombras movedizas sobre la tienda de campaña. Las dos chicas estaban sentadas una frente a la otra sobre las piernas dobladas, con la cabeza gacha, inmersas en un silencio cargado de cosas no dichas.

—Aquí estamos —comentó Akane, todavía sin levantar la mirada.

—Sí...

El canto de los grillos se hizo estridente y las envolvió. No había brisa, el tiempo parecía estar detenido.

—No sé... cómo comenzar —dijo Ranma con voz suave.

El calor le subió a las mejillas a Akane.

—Bueno... yo tampoco —replicó—. Pero... pero estamos juntas en esto... N-no... no te preocupes.

La pelirroja levantó el rostro y la miró un momento antes de volver a hablar.

—Pero tengo que hacerlo —sentenció.

Akane tragó saliva.

—No es necesario... si no quieres... Es decir, si no quieres no tienes que forzarte... yo tampoco lo haría... O sea...

—¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

—De... del motivo por el que vinimos aquí... Ranma, ¡no me hagas decirlo!

—¿Decirlo? ¿Y decir qué? —la pelirroja afiló su mirada—. Akane —dijo despacio—, ¿por qué crees que te traje aquí?

Las llamas se movieron con más fuerza cuando una tenue brisa se animó a colarse entre ellas.

—Para... para que e-estemos... estemos juntas.

—Juntas —repitió la otra sin terminar de comprender.

—_Juntas _—recalcó Akane mirándola a los ojos.

Las dos se quedaron tan coloradas que era imposible decir que era solo por el calor del fuego.

—¡¿Pensaste _eso?!_ —exclamó Ranma.

—Sí... no...

—Pervertida.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír de costado viendo el rostro arrebolado de Akane y su esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¡No es así!... Yo solo... porque tú...

—Quién pensaría que tenías todas esas cosas en la cabeza, ¿eh?

—Por la forma en que me besas yo diría que tú también tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Se miraron un largo instante, con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas coloradas.

—¡Akane!

—Eso no te da tanta risa, ¿no?

—Basta —pidió la pelirroja bajando la cabeza.

—¡No te burles de mí!

—Quería hablar de algo importante.

—Pues habla —dijo cortante Akane, con vergüenza e indignación.

El silencio fue profundo de nuevo y el canto de los grillos se intensificó.

—Se lo conté a mamá —soltó de pronto Ranma, ya no podía aguantar tener dentro eso y no revelárselo a Akane.

—¿Qué?

—Se lo dije —afirmó y levantó la cabeza de a poco, avergonzada—. Iba a ser un secreto, lo sé, pero... El otro día me preguntó algo y... y no pude parar de hablar, tenía que contárselo. Además, ella me conoce mejor que nadie, se iba a dar cuenta tarde o temprano, ¡es mi madre! De seguro tú también tenías ganas de contarle todo a Kasumi —la acusó.

Akane se quedó petrificada por la verdad de esa afirmación. Aunque sentía que su hermana no iba a comprenderla quería compartir eso con ella, era verdad, quería alguien con quien hablar del asunto. Apretó las manos sobre las rodillas y después suspiró.

—Tienes razón... no puedo culparte —dijo.

La pelirroja la observó en silencio. No había hablado para entristecerla, era solo algo más fuerte que ella que quería escaparse. Amaba a su madre y odiaba preocuparla, y aquel día en que la miró y le preguntó si estaba bien ya no pudo seguir fingiendo el por qué de su distracción constante. Era feliz con Akane, porque la quería, y siempre estar cerca de las personas amadas era un privilegio y una alegría, pero también había una gran tristeza cuando comprendía que no parecía haber futuro. ¿Estarían siempre así? ¿Siempre escondiéndose de todos, fingiendo? ¿Tendrían a la familia en contra?

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo? —preguntó Ranma. Akane solo la miró, esperando que siguiera hablando, y la pelirroja se sonrojó—. Dijo que lo sospechaba... Que no parecíamos solo amigas, juntas de aquí para allá...

—¿Está enfadada? —quiso saber Akane con el corazón en un puño, le había tomado cariño a Nodoka Saotome y no quería pensar que ahora la odiaba. La reacción de la mujer podría llegar a ser la misma que después tendría toda la familia.

Ranma la observó en silencio un momento, apretando los labios, y después sacó todo el aire de los pulmones.

—No... tampoco puedo decir que está muy contenta. Supongo que es raro y tiene que acostumbrarse. Yo también tuve que hacerme a la idea de que me...

No terminó la frase. Akane asintió, apenada.

—Le pedí que no le dijera a nadie, así que no te preocupes —añadió Ranma—. Los demás no lo van a saber.

—Pero ¿y cuando lo sepan? —Akane se mordió los labios—. Cuando todos lo sepan , ¿qué? ¿Qué haremos? Y si... ¿si no nos dejan estar juntas?

—No va a pasar. No puede pasar —Ranma sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Puede pasar!

—¡Seguiremos adelante, entonces! Esto es de verdad, Akane, ¿o no?

—Sí, pero...

—Entonces, será así.

—¿Y si no lo permiten? ¿Si nos obligan a estar separadas, a dejar de vernos? —insistió Akane.

—Nos iremos —decidió Ranma arrugando el entrecejo—. Nos iremos juntas muy lejos.

—¿Qué? ¿Lejos?... ¿Lejos de todos?

—¡Sí! —Ranma se apartó el pelo de la cara en un gesto brusco—. Te vas conmigo o te quedas con ellos, ¡tú eliges!

Akane abrió los ojos como platos.

—No... no hagas esto, Ranma. No me obligues a elegir entre mi familia o tú. Es una estupidez. No tenemos que hacer las cosas de esta manera, tú sabes que esto no es lo correcto si queremos que nos tomen en serio.

—Pues si no hubiera otra salida, tendríamos que hacerlo —dijo Ranma con energía, apoyando una mano en el suelo y echándose un poco hacia adelante.

—No digas tonterías —pidió Akane—. Yo sé que quieres a tus padres y no te gustaría alejarte de ellos de esa manera, huyendo... ¿Y el dojo? No podemos dejarlo, nos estamos preparando para ser las herederas de la escuela, ¿verdad?

—¡Fundaremos otra escuela de combate! ¡Otro estilo! —replicó Ranma acorralada.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —insistió la otra con voz dura.

La pelirroja la observó y después gimió de frustración, desordenándose el cabello con las dos manos.

—No sé, no sé. ¡Estoy nerviosa!, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo también, Ranma —Akane se acercó más, hasta poder acariciarle las mejillas y mirarla atentamente a los ojos—. Pero estamos juntas, recuerda, y vamos a seguir adelante.

A Ranma le temblaron los labios, pero se contuvo y asintió. Su mirada se encendió como una llama.

—Sí, vamos a encargarnos del dojo. Lo lograremos. Si ellos no quieren... insistiremos. Vamos a lograrlo. No podemos rendirnos, tenemos que demostrarles que somos las únicas capaces.

—Las únicas —repitió Akane.

Inspiró hondamente y sintió cómo su pecho se llenaba de amor.

**. **

**.**

Ranma apagó el farol y la luz se evaporó dentro de la carpa. Cuando se acostó sobre el saco de dormir escuchó los movimientos de Akane a su izquierda, después sintió la mano de ella buscando la suya. Se tomaron de la mano y así se quedaron las dos, acostadas en medio de la oscuridad en silencio. Akane estuvo unos minutos sintiendo la tibieza y suavidad de la palma de la otra chica.

—Gracias por esto, Ranma —dijo después. La voz pareció extenderse y flotar sobre ellas—. Es lindo poder estar así contigo... Ojalá todos los días fueran como este.

—Algún día lo serán —replicó Ranma en voz más baja. El calor le subió al rostro en una milésima de segundo y pudo percibir el cambio en la presión del agarre de Akane—. Será mejor dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día.

—¿Un gran día? —Akane sonó confundida—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque vamos a entrenar. ¿Para qué crees que es este viaje?... y no me respondas _eso, _degenerada. Debemos ser las mejores en el combate libre. Dijimos que nos haríamos cargo del dojo juntas, ¿o no?

—Sí... —Akane pensó un momento—. ¿Así que vamos a entrenar?

—Tienes mucho que mejorar —asintió Ranma—, tendré que encargarme.

—¿Yo? ¡Engreída! A veces eres insoportable.

—Y tú una pesada. Amabas sabemos que soy la mejor, nadie me gana en habilidad, agilidad, fuerza...

—En no pensar antes de hablar, es ser una grosera...

—¡Oye! No le hables así a tu maestra.

—¿Maestra? Eso lo veremos mañana. Veremos quién enseña a quién.

—Mejor duérmete porque tendrás que levantarte _muy temprano_ —recalcó Ranma.

—La que siempre se pega a las sábanas eres tú.

Aflojaron el agarre de a poco mientras se quedaban dormidas, hasta que se soltaron las manos del todo.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

El silencio cuando llegó esa tarde a la casa de los Tendo era extrañamente abrumador, lo que tendría que haberle llamado la atención desde el principio. Siguiendo la costumbre de siempre, Ranma no entró por la puerta principal, dio un rodeo por el patio y llegó a las puertas laterales, las que daban al jardín y al estanque y normalmente siempre estaban abiertas en esa época del año.

Ese día no.

Ranma frunció el ceño y apretó un poco más la correa del bolso deportivo que le colgaba del hombro. Era raro.

Volvió a girar alrededor de la casa. Podría haber ido directamente al salón de prácticas y no habría problemas, pero prefería cruzarse con alguien primero y al menos decir «hola», hacer notar su presencia y mostrar que estaba allí. Por más cómoda que estuviera en ese lugar, no era su casa.

Llegó a la cocina y por la ventana vislumbró a las tres hermanas Tendo, estaban casi hablando al mismo tiempo y en cuanto ella dijo un simple «hey» se volvieron a mirarla. Y se quedaron quietas mirándola como si fuera una aparición, Nabiki y Kasumi tenían un gesto de curiosidad, pero lo que captó la atención de Ranma fue la cara de velorio de Akane.

La chica salió de la cocina y, tomándola de un brazo, la arrastró hasta el estanque.

—Ranma... Ranma, lo saben —murmuró mirándola con angustia—. Mi papá... y el tuyo... ¡Todos!

La pelirroja acusó el golpe de la noticia y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Nabiki? —preguntó con voz áspera.

—No. ¡Fue tu mamá! —exclamó Akane con la misma incredulidad que cuando se había enterado. Ranma se puso pálida—. Cuando llegué Kasumi quería hablar muy seriamente conmigo sobre... sobre nosotras. Estaba muy preocupada. Me dijo que nuestros padres están reunidos en el dojo.

Ranma dejó caer los brazos, el bolso se precipitó al suelo.

—Nos esperan ahí —agregó Akane, y en su mirada se veía la indecisión.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —indagó Ranma unos segundos después.

—Ir. No nos queda otra opción —había firmeza en la voz de Akane, pero por dentro sentía miedo.

Ninguna de las dos se movió, sin embargo, y continuaron mirándose a los ojos.

—¿Ahora? ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

Akane asintió. Ranma también.

—¿Qué dijeron? ¿Qué dijeron tus hermanas?

La otra chica casi sonrió.

—Nabiki solo piensa en lo decepcionados que estarán los chicos del instituto. Y Kasumi... —bajó los ojos—. Creo que no le gusta nada. Dice que tal vez si mamá hubiera estado aquí... cree que es su culpa, que no pudo hacer lo suficiente por Nabiki y por mí. Pero trata de aceptarlo, me quiere y a ti también, estoy segura que después se acostumbrará.

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí.

—¿Y... nuestros padres?

—Solo hay una forma de saber.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza.

—Pase lo que pase...

Se interrumpió, mirándola, esperando la confirmación del otro lado.

—Sí, Ranma, seguiremos adelante.

Era lo que siempre habían hecho. Eran luchadoras natas.

**.**

**.**

Las puertas de madera del dojo se abrieron con un ruido estridente. En todos los años que Ranma había abierto esa puerta nunca se había dado cuenta que chirriara de esa forma. ¿No lo había notado? ¿O era que ahora todas las sensaciones estaban exacerbadas? Se sintió frágil, se sintió más bajita y menuda que nunca, frente a ella sus padres y Soun Tendo estaban sentados como jueces, con expresión seria.

El estómago le dio un vuelco, hubiera preferido mil veces salir corriendo, pero tenía los pies como imantados a la duela. ¿Quizá no le respondían? ¿Había dejado de circular la sangre? ¿Entonces cómo iba a hacer para avanzar hasta donde estaban los adultos?

Inspiró y sintió el cuerpo de plomo. Se obligó a andar, entonces hubo algo más que se introdujo por la barrera del miedo, pudo percibir el calor del cuerpo de Akane a su costado y notó los dedos helados de su mano entrelazándose con los suyos. A los nervios se le sumó la pena de que las vieran así tan juntas y el sonrojo le pobló las mejillas. Pero también sintió más ánimo, que un peso se deslizaba de su cuerpo y le daba más libertad de movimiento, era como si ahora compartieran la carga, ella y Akane, porque eso les concernía a las dos. Estaban juntas.

Un paso tras otro, y se sentaron despacio en el piso. Akane vio como su padre empezaba a llorar a mares al mirarla y aunque había esperado esa reacción, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza ajena, y cierto fastidio.

—¡Hija mía! ¿Es verdad? ¿Acaso es verdad? —le preguntó entre lágrimas.

Akane no respondió, demasiado avergonzada, ni siquiera sabía qué decir o cómo decirlo. ¿Cómo podía explicar? No había forma, solo Ranma y ella, que lo habían vivido, podían entender lo que se sentía.

—Lo siento... papá.

Genma Saotome se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Su esposa, sentada en medio de los dos hombres sobre un delgado almohadón, tenía las manos juntas sumisamente sobre el regazo y mantenía los ojos bajos. Ranma la miraba con insistencia, intentando comprender por qué le había hecho eso, por qué había hablado cuando ella le pidió que callara, que guardara el secreto.

—No lo entiendo, Akane, no lo entiendo —repetía una y otra vez Soun—. Mi querida hija...

—Y-yo... yo no puedo explicarlo, papá. Perdona... Pero es la verdad. Yo... nosotras...

El señor Saotome continuaba estático. De su parte no había reproches, no había gritos, no había preguntas. Ranma sintió su herida más abierta que nunca, tal vez ella le importaba tan poco que ni siquiera se podía enfadar. Tal vez le daba igual lo que pasara.

No quería creerlo. Ella era su hija y en algún punto lo conocía bien, la postura erguida y de apariencia imponente era una pose, lo sabía; observó la mueca casi imperceptible que hacía con la boca y el ceño fruncido. Estaba pensando en algo, le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, Ranma casi podía ver los engranajes girando en su cabeza, podía leerlo como un mapa. Estaba tomando una decisión, aunque no podía decir qué tipo de sentencia daría. Intentó frenar esos pensamientos mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Akane y seguía escuchando los reclamos del señor Tendo como una letanía de fondo.

Nodoka Saotome levantó los ojos mientras el padre de Akane continuaba murmurando entre lágrimas, y observó directamente a su hija, con una mirada límpida que no escondía nada. Ranma se sobresaltó, no había culpa ahí, ni reproche, no la estaba juzgando, solo había calidez. En ese momento era como si la acompañara, como si le estuviera susurrando que todo eso tenía que pasar, pero que no temiera lo que pudiera venir después.

—¡¿Acaso no entienden que nunca podrán darnos descendencia?! —exclamó Soun casi en un aullido de dolor, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Akane se enfureció, la rabia le hizo llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Los cerró, no quería ver la decepción en el rostro de su padre, y luchaba para que no saliera a flote la culpa que sentía, la que se escondía tras el enfado.

—¿Es... es tan importante eso? —preguntó Ranma con la boca seca. Su rostro era la imagen de la ingenuidad.

—Papá —comenzó Akane tratando de dominarse—, tengo otras dos hermanas que algún día te darán muchos nietos —afirmó.

Las lágrimas continuaron. Ranma se quedó congelada, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Ella no tenía esa solución, no tenía hermanas o hermanos. ¿La odiarían mucho sus padres a partir de ahora?

—Hija... creo que se están precipitando demasiado. Son muy jóvenes, quizá en un tiempo piensen distinto, puede que incluso olviden que...

Fue demasiado. Ranma retiró lentamente su mano de la de Akane y observó con seriedad a los adultos sentados frente a ella. Reparó largamente en los ojos de su madre, que la observaban de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho.

—Piensen lo que quieran —replicó interrumpiendo a Soun Tendo—. Esto no va a cambiar, no vamos a dejar de amarnos... —se le inflamó el rostro en un rojo fluorescente—. Al menos yo nunca voy a cambiar de opinión.

—Ninguna de las dos —agregó Akane con sencillez.

Y no hicieron ningún movimiento, no se sonrieron ni se miraron a los ojos, no volvieron a tomarse de la mano, pero estaban más unidas que nunca. Nodoka pudo ver, al igual que los otros dos hombres, que las dos chicas estaban determinadas y serenas. Convencidas.

—¡Ranma! —gritó de pronto Genma poniéndose de pie de un salto.

La chica se sobresaltó y solo pudo mirarlo con recelo, esperando cualquier grito, cualquier palabra... hasta quizás un golpe. Akane pasó saliva con el alma en vilo, preparada por si tenía que intervenir y defenderla.

Ranma y su padre se sostuvieron la mirada por largos segundos angustiantes, Nodoka se acomodó sobre el almohadón en el suelo y las gotas de sudor resbalaron por la sien de la pelirroja.

Soun Tendo miró a su hija y después cerró los ojos despacio, en un gesto de resignación. Akane supo interpretarlo porque conocía cada uno de los gestos de su padre, y el corazón se le balanceó en un abismo mientras esperaba que el tío Genma abriera la boca para hablar.

—¡De pie, Ranma! ¿Qué esperas? —bramó con autoridad el señor Saotome—. ¡De pie! No puedes holgazanear, debes entrenar y ser la mejor, no aceptaré otra cosa.

Ranma se levantó tambaleante sin saber qué decir, pasó la vista de su padre a su madre una y otra vez, y después miró a Akane intentando encontrar un poco de sentido común.

—¡Tú también, Akane! —ordenó Genma, y la jovencita se apresuró a hacer lo que le decía—. A partir de ahora nada será sencillo —comentó el hombre acomodándose los anteojos—, pero como herederas de la Escuela de Combate Libre deben soportarlo y pasar un riguroso entrenamiento. Comenzaremos inmediatamente. ¡Y sin protestas!

Genma se inclinó en una reverencia. Ranma y Akane se miraron desconcertadas.

—¡Saluden apropiadamente a su maestro! —se quejó el hombre desde su posición—. A partir de ahora quiero disciplina y mucho trabajo duro.

Nodoka Saotome dejó que una pequeña sonrisa asomara a su rostro por un par de segundos. Nadie la vio.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

En la quietud de la noche, Ranma podía escuchar con claridad las voces que venían desde la sala de la casa. Todavía se oían algunos sollozos de Soun Tendo y también los de su propio padre, que murmuraban sobre la vida y el destino entre sorbo y sorbo de sake. Ranma no sabía si el llanto era de tristeza o resignación, aunque su madre había afirmado sonriendo que esos hombres eran muy sensibles y así expresaban la alegría al saber que sus hijas eran felices.

Se escuchó un agudo lamento y Ranma torció el gesto, pero después sonrió pensando en lo que comenzaría a partir del día siguiente. Su padre podía ser un idiota que evadía responsabilidades siempre que podía y que intentaba lavarse las manos y hacer su vida lo más cómoda posible, pero nunca bromeaba cuando se trataba de artes marciales. Había prometido entrenarlas a Akane y a ella para que se convirtieran en auténticas herederas del saber, y Ranma estaba segura que cumpliría su palabra. Era emocionante pensar en todos los desafíos que vendrían, no podía esperar para comenzar a probarse a ella misma y superar sus límites.

Suspiró de pura satisfacción y volvió a concentrarse en las voces de más abajo. Kasumi le estaba aconsejando a su padre que dejara de beber y Nabiki se reía del par de hombres comentando «piensen que por lo menos ahora las escuelas estarán juntas como querían, ¿no?».

_¡Nunca podrán darnos descendencia!_

La exclamación cayó de nuevo sobre ella dejándole un peso de tristeza encima, y podría haber llegado a opacar la alegría anterior si no fuera porque la voz de Akane penetró en su cabeza, salvándola.

—Me dejaste sola allá abajo —le reprochó.

Ranma levantó la mirada y la observó, ahí de pié en el techo, con una mano en la cintura y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

—La peor parte pasó —comentó Ranma.

—¿Tú crees? —Akane chasqueó la lengua—. Presiento que me espera una larga charla con Kasumi.

—Y a mí con mamá —aseguró Ranma de mala gana.

—No va a ser fácil para nadie. Ellos...

—Tendrán que acostumbrarse —dijo Ranma con energía.

Akane dudó y la otra chica la observó atentamente desde su posición.

—¿Recuerdas...? ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste aquello de que tuvimos suerte? Que si alguna de las dos hubiera sido hombre nos habrían obligado a casarnos...

Ranma aspiró largamente y después asintió.

—Ya. ¿Qué más da? —se encogió de hombros.

Akane sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Todos podrían ser mucho más felices —reflexionó.

—No se puede vivir así —sentenció Ranma de pronto—, tratando de hacer feliz a los demás. ¿No eras tú la que siempre me decía que en realidad yo quería a mi viejo, y que por eso deseaba demostrarle que podía hacer todo?... Pues tenías razón —admitió avergonzada—, hacía todo eso para lograr que me demostrara su afecto, pero... hoy me di cuenta que tal vez él iba a estar orgulloso de mí si yo luchaba por lo que quería y era feliz. Me parece que está bastante feliz por mí... debe quererme, ¿cierto?... Eso creo —agregó incómoda, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—¡Claro que sí, Ranma! —insistió Akane—. El tío Genma te ama mucho, está brindando por ti y está muy feliz.

—Ah, no, eso es solo porque puede beber gratis a costa de tu padre —rió la pelirroja. Después la miró con seriedad—. Así que ya deja eso de «ser hombre», no quiero ser hombre, ¡estoy bien como estoy!

Akane sonrió.

—Tú tampoco... tienes que cambiar —comentó Ranma después de un momento, con los colores en la cara.

—¿Y si hubieras sido...? —la chica vagó la mirada por el techo—. ¿Crees que hubiéramos... que nosotros hubiéramos...?

Las miradas se encontraron y las dos mujeres se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras, como muchas otras veces.

Ranma asintió.

¿Que si igual le hubiera gustado? ¿Que si igual la hubiera amado? Sí, estaba segura que sí. Aunque reencarnara en un gato se enamoraría de ella.

—Oye —dijo Ranma de pronto—, ¿qué haces ahí de pie? Ven conmigo —estiró la mano hacia ella.

Akane se acercó despacio. Alargó el brazo y tocó los dedos de su pelirroja, se tomaron de la mano.

Y ya no volvieron a soltarse.

.

.

_(Fin)_

**.**

**.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

Nota de autora: Si han llegado hasta acá, se los agradezco mucho. De verdad, muchas, muchas gracias por leer esta locura mía. Es un capricho, algo que se me ocurrió un día y tuve ganas de escribir.

Pueden estar de acuerdo o no con lo que planteé, y este puede ser mi fic más imperfecto hasta el momento, pero me resulta el más querido porque lo hice absolutamente como se me antojaba (?).

Esta historia también es especial por otra cosa. Hoy, 1 de marzo, hace exactamente un año que empecé a publicar fics en esta página. Es increíble el tiempo que ha pasado y todo lo que pude aprender estando acá, mucho más que en todos los años que llevo escribiendo. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que conocí por estos lares, a todos los amables lectores, a los geniales escritores, a los que me han brindado sus palabras y su cariño con tanta insistencia.

Este es mi regalo para mí por este aniversario, y es mi regalo para ustedes. Un extraño regalo, pero espero que sepan apreciarlo como lo que es, algo que me hace feliz y quiero compartir con ustedes.

Saludos.

Romina


End file.
